


Blessed Day

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [136]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Celebrations, Evil Plans, Gen, Murder, Poetry, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A wife is planning a murder.





	Blessed Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blessed Day  
> Written: ? – April 20, 2019

That blessed day I finally do away with you,  
              The albatross on my shoulders,  
              The weight around my neck—  
That blessed day, oh, I will praise,  
And I’ll lay you down,  
And I will celebrate—  
And they won’t know what I’ve done.

I’ll be, _oh, that sad, sorry woman,_  
_Left all alone in that old house._  
But you and I, my love,  
You and I will know.  
The world will weep for you,  
And I’ll bow my head.  
                And I will cry tears of joy.

I hope it rains the day I lay you down.  
I hope the sky cries for you  
               ‘cause you won’t see a tear in my eye.  
_Good riddance to you_ is what I’ll say.  
I won’t weep one tear of mourning;  
I won’t regret a single moment  
When I finally put you in the ground.


End file.
